villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lursa
Lursa, daughter of Ja'rod was a female Klingon from the House of Duras and a recurring villainess in both Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space 9, and Star Trek Generations . She was the sister of B'Etor and Duras. Lursa was the elder of the two Duras sisters. Klingon Civil War Lursa was the elder of the two Duras sisters who were responsible for the beginning of the Klingon Civil War in 2367. She was the mastermind behind her family's fight to head the Klingon Empire. With the assistance of the Romulans, Lursa and her sister B'Etor plotted to install Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras, on the throne of the Klingon High Council. She attempted to persuade Jean-Luc Picard, who was the Arbiter of Succession, to rule in favor of Toral. When Picard supported Gowron's claim, she and her sister took up arms against Gowron, beginning the Klingon Civil War. For a few weeks it looked like the Duras sisters would win in their quest to overthrow Gowron and install Toral as the Chancellor. Their attempt was defeated when the Federation blockaded delivery of supplies from the Romulans. Gowron launched a full scale attack which brought the Duras forces to the edge of defeat. The Romulans tried to run the blockade and were exposed. When the Romulan involvement was exposed, Lursa's support evaporated. Lursa and B'Etor transported away, leaving Toral to be captured by Worf's brother Kurn. Postwar Activities Following their defeat Lursa and B'Etor went underground, with the Klingons offering a reward for their capture. The Duras sisters came aboard Deep Space Nine in 2369 and sold bilitrium to Bajoran Kohn-Ma terrorists. This plot was revealed through investigation by Elim Garak and Julian Bashir. They did this in order to obtain capital to rebuild their forces. Another capital-raising scheme had them seizing a Pakled magnesite mine on Kalla III, overseen by the Dopterian Gorta, and selling its explosive ore to a Yridian, Yog. In 2370, they were also falsely accused of plotting to kill Worf and his son. During that same year, she was pregnant with her first child. In 2371, the sisters worked with El-Aurian scientist Tolian Soran and raided a Romulan outpost to acquire trilithium in exchange for Soran's trilithium weapon. Tolian Soran was able to modify the captured Geordi LaForge's visor to transmit what he saw back to the Klingons. Lursa and B'Etor were able to inflict heavy damage on the Enterprise-D. However the Enterprise turned the tables when they exploited a design flaw in their Bird-of-prey to cause the ship to cloak. With their shields down the Enterprise destroyed the ship with a single photon torpedo above Veridian III. As she died Lursa experienced no small amount of irritation with one William T. Riker. Behind the Scenes Lursa was portrayed by Barbara March. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Siblings Category:Femme Fatale Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Extortionists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Partners in Crime Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villainesses Category:Outcast Category:Recurring villain Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace